thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5 - Birds of a Feather
Opening Text "Whelp. Looks like you're back...Oh it's your first time? Thanks for being here...However since it's your first time, you may have trouble..Imagining Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. I bet that looked heroic in your mind. Trust me the real thing...Not so much. This is Episode 5...Of...Wait for it. Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "The mountain passes and the frozen horrors of Polarna’s grim lair are behind you now. What lies before you now is the wild and tumultuous Western territories of the Republic of Soaring. You came to a quiet, out of the way inn where you met a weapons merchant named Olwin Harl, who offered you employment after his hired guards abandoned him amidst rumors of dragon sightings to the west. Olwin claims such tales are surely nothing more than baseless rumors, but as you think back on your encounter with Daralaxitran you start to wonder whether your past might be coming back to haunt you in more ways than one.' Olwin agreed to take a much longer route to his intended destination, Anderley, by way of Dormyn’s Ford. There, you all intend to make some progress in unraveling Polarna’s message ''for Alex by revisiting the scene of some of what may be her most heinous crimes. '' Along the way, you encountered a group of bandits posing as soldiers of Soaring, demanding exorbitant tolls to cross a bridge. Unwilling to part with your money, the negotiation quickly became violent. These bandits were no slouches, and though they were no match for you in raw power, they were crafty enough to gain a few advantages that nearly turned the tide of the battle. In the aftermath, you took the bandit crew’s ill gotten loot, and have moved on to the edge of the pines. Before you the land it open, rocky, and drab. Olwin assures you that the grassy plain should not be long to cross, but fearing the open terrain in this lawless land you decided to take rest under the cover of the pines before venturing forth. The night passes uneventfully, except for the tossing and turning of one restless camper. Alex, you awaken with a start in the middle of the night, unable to breathe, and find you are face to face with a gray skinned crone, her entire weight planted firmly on your chest, crushing you into the earth. You gasp for air but none finds your lungs, as the crone opens her mouth and wicked teeth gleam in the firelight. “I found you, you impetuous rat. How dare you come into my domain. How dare you seek me. Polarna should have killed you where you stood. But that tiresome bitch never could resist an opportunity to toy with you. You’ll find I have no such interest. Turn back, or die. I have no business with you anymore, and you’ll find no mercy here.” ''Alex'', you bolt upright. It is morning. The crone is gone. You suck in deep lung fulls of air as your heart drums in your chest so loudly that the entire camp must hear it. Indeed several of your companions are looking at you now in a mixture of fear and puzzlement. What do you do?" '''Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim read the prizes as Sarge. Prize Set #1 - Previous Weeks Prize * Custom Dice Bags.com - A custom dice bag with a dragon on it. * Paizo - Pathfinder Core Rulebook Prize Set #2 * Open Gaming Store - Dwellers in Dream: Five Fey Themed Player Races * Open Gaming Store - The Feybinder Class Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1